The Right Kind of House
by XxRussiasMinionxx
Summary: Matthais wants to buy a house that he seen 6 years ago in Fallen Waters. The same house Lukas Bondeviks brother, Emil died in. Lukas wants to sell the house for 75,000 but its not even worth 10,000. And what does the price of the house have to do with Emils killer?
1. Chapter 1

**Tino-Finland  
Berwald- Sweden  
Mr.Køhler- Denmark  
Lukas Bondevik- Norway  
Emil-Iceland**

* * *

**The Right Kind of House**

A white sports car with a California license plate stopped in front of Tino Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna real-estate office in New Jersey. Tino didn't have to see the man driving it to know that he was new to the wicked town of Fallen Waters. His car looked expensive, there was nothing else like it in town.

The man stepped out of the car, his sunglasses shading his eyes from the blazing sun, and headed straight for the door.

"It seems we have a customer," Said Tino to his partner "Let's look busy."

It was a customer alright. The man had on a black armani suit with a red silk shirt underneath and a black tie. The man took his sunglasses off and dabbed his face with a silky red hankerchief, his face flushed and hot. He looked to be in his early 30's with wild wheat blond hair and blue eyes.

He came through the door way and looked at Tino.

"Are you Mr.Väinämöinen?"

"Yes sir I am." Tino smiled. "What can I do for you?"

The man pulled out a piece of newspaper from suit pocket and waved it a bit. "I saw your real-estate agency in the newspaper."

"Yes I put in ad in the newspaper every week. But Mr-"

"Køhler"

"Ah yes Mr.Køhler I couldn't help but see your liscenes plate and it says California, what brings you to the east coast?"

Mr.Køhler dabbed his face again before speaking.

"I rode by here a few years ago on business and I couldn't help but fall in love with the old town. It has something about it that just draws me here. But Mr.Väinämöinen I'm not here for idle chit-chat I'm here to buy a house."

Tino shook his head and leaned forward in his chair.

"Fine by me Mr.Køhler is there any place in particular you are interseted in?

"Why yes. I saw a house at the top of a hill, looking over a deserted field."

"Did it have a rusty red roof and falling chimney?"

Mr.Køhler nodded his head.

"I thought I saw a 'For Sale' sign but I wasn't really sure. Do you have that house listed?"

Tino chuckled before responding.

"Yep, we have it listed alright." He flipped through a binder and pointed to a typewritten sheet.

"But I assure you, you won't be interseted in it for long."

Mr.Køhler looked slightly puzzled. "Why not?"

Tino turned the binder around. "Read it for yourself."

_AUTHENTIC HOME: 6 BEDROOMS  
Two baths, perfect land and chimney.  
close to stores and towns  
$75,000._

Tino smiled. "Still interested?"

The man shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Why not, is something wrong with it?"

"Umm" Tino looked around. "If you really want to settle here , I have other places that will will you suit better."

Mr.Køhler clicked his tounge and leaned back in his chair.

"Mr.Väinämöinen I'm asking you about this house. This is the one that I want, now do you wan't to sell it to me or not?"

"Do I?" Tino let out a hearty laugh. "Sir, I've had that property on my hands for the last 6 years. There's no other house I'd rather sell and collect commisson on. Only luck isn't on my side."

Mr.Køhler narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you won't by it. Thats what I'm talking about. I keep the listing on my book just to keep the owner of the house, Lukas Bondevik, happy. Other wise I wouldn't waste my time trying to sell it. Trust me."

"I don't follow."

Tino took a deep breath.

"OK heres the deal. Mr. Bondevik put his house on sale 6 years ago, when his brother died. He gave me the job of selling it. I really didn't want to, to be honest. I told him that to his face. The house isn't even worth $10,000!"

Mr.Køhler looked slightly troubled. "10? And he wants $75,000?"

"That's correct, it's a really old house. When I say old I mean old. That chimney will crumble in the next couple of years. I floor has holes from when Mr. Bondevik walked on a really old floor bored and fell through. The roof is caving. All in all the place is a dump."

"Then why does he wan't so much for it?"

Tino shrugged. "Dunno, sentiment I suppose. His house has been in his family since the Revoultion. Or something like that."

The man bowed his head and rubbed his arm. "Thats too bad."

"Too bad?!"

Mr.Køhler looked up at Tino and smiled sheepishly.

"Well I actually like the place. I just think its the right kind of house ya know?"

"I get what your sayng. It would be a nice buy at $10,000 but $75,000?" Tino threw his head back and laughed.

"I think I know Lukas's reasoning though. See, he didn't have much money to begin with. His brother was supporting him, doing well in the city. Then he dies, and he knew that it was wise to sell. But he just couldn't being himself to part with the old place. So he set the price so high that nobody would wan't to buy it."

Mr.Køhler shook his head sadly. The he stood up a smile gracing his lips.

"Tell ya what, Mr.Väinämöinen How 'bout I drive up to see Mr. Bondevik. Suppose I talk to him about the price."

"Your kidding yourself Mr.Køhler, I've been trying for the past 6 years."

Mr. Køhler shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows."

Tino sighed. "Tell you what Mr. Køhler, since your willing to go through the trouble, I'll help. How about I give a call and tell him your on your way."

Mr.Køhler smiled.

"I'll leave right know."

* * *

He reached the home of Lukas Bondevik without passing another moving vehicle. He parked his car in the tall grass outside the house. The house was in terrible shape.

There was a hand knocker on the door. Before Mr. Køhler had time to reach for it the door opened slowly and revealed a man slightly shorter then him with blond hair and dull blue eyes. On the side of the mans head was a cross barette and (floating) curl.

"You must be Mr.Køhler." he said. "Tino Väinämöinen said you were coming."

"Yeah." the man smiled. "How are you Mr. Bondevik?"

Mr. Bondevik simply stood there.

Mr.Køhler coughed akwardly. "It's hot out here isn't it."

"Hm. Well come in, I've just made fresh lemonade. But don't expect me to bargin with you, I'm not that type of person."

"Of course not ." The man said and followed Mr. Bondevik inside.

They entered a small area with little to no furniture. The only color in the room was a Norwegian flag hanging over a fire place.

"Your from Norway?" Mr.Køhler asked, sitting on a tiny couch opposite of Mr. Bodevik. Said man shook his head yes.

"Interesting I've been to Norway before such a-"

"Mr.Køhler say what you really want to say, you're here for business, speak business."

The man cleared his throat. ' I just spoke to Mr. Tino Väinämöinen, your real-esate agent-"

"I know that all ready." Mr. Bondevik snapped. "Tino is an idiot. All the more for letting you come here, thinking you can talk me into lowering the price. Everything is already set in stone Mr. Køhler."

"Umm I don't really know if that was my intentions . I thought we just talk a little bit."

Mr. Bondevik leaned back. "Talk is free. What do you want."

Mr.Køhler looked around before answering.

'Well I'm a bacherlor-never married-I live alone. I've made a fair amount of money. I just wanna take a early retirement. I like Fallen Waters. I passed through here some years ago on business. I thought one day I might settle here."

"Your point?"

"My point is when I drove through your town today and saw this place, it just seemed to call to me."

"It called to me to Mr. Køhler, thats why I'm asking for a reasonable amount."

Mr. Køhler chuckled. "Reasonable price? You have to admit, that now-a-days houses as old as this one shouldn't cost more th-"

"That is enough!" The man yelled. "I told you Mr. Køhler, I don't want to sit here all day and discuss this. If you won't pay my price then leave.

"But-"

"_Good day_, Mr.Køhler!" Mr. Bondevik stood up, indicating that Mr. Køhler should leave.

But he didn't. "Wait a second Mr. Bondevik. I know its crazy, but I'll pay what you want."

Mr. Bondevik stared at the man for a long time before speaking.

"Are you positive Mr.Køhler?"

"POSITIVE!"

smiled softly before offering the man some lemonade.

"Know let me tell you something about this house."

Mr.Køhler nodded and contiuned to sip his drink.

"This house, has been in my family since 1804. It was build 15 years before that. Every single memeber of my family was born here,upstairs, except my brother Emil."

"I know its not the most liveable house here in Fallen Waters. After Emil was born, a hurricane hit and the house hasn't been sturdy since. I love this place. You understand."

"Of course." Mr.Køhler replied.

"Our father died when Emil was 9 and I was 14. There were hard times then. I did some work as a mechance, and our father had left us with money that still supports me today. Emil missed our father, maybe even more than I. He grew up to be wild, and reckless.

The man nodded, indicating him to go on.

"When Emil graduated from highschool, he left Fallen Waters and went to New York. He went there against my wishes. But he was like so many young men-wild and full of ambition. He became successful and sent me money on a daliy basis. However I didn't see him for 10 years."

"Ah" Mr.Køhler sighed sadly.

"It wasn't easy for me, and it was even worse when Emil came home, because when he did he was in huge trouble."

"Oh?"

"I didn't know how bad it was. He showed up in the middle of the night, looking thin, old and a mess. He had nothing with him, only a small black suitcase. When I tried to talk to him and and take his suitcase he almost hit me! _Hit me_-his older brother!"

"I sent him to bed and kissed his forehead good night like I used to do when he was a child. I could hear him crying. The next day he told me to leave the house for a few hours, that he had to take care of something. When I came back the black suitcase was gone."

Mr.Køhlers eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't really know then. But I did find out. That night a young man came to our home. I don't know how he got in, in the first place. I first knew when I heared voices through Emils door. I tried to put my ear up and listen, but the only thing I heard where threats and.."

He paused his head hanging low. " A gun shot."

"When I entered his room, the stranger was gone, the window was open and Emil was laying on the floor, a gunshot wound to his head, dead.

Mr. Bondevik straighten up.

"But that was 6 years ago, 6 lonnnng years." said, dragging out the n in long.

"It took me a while to register what happen. The police told me that Emil and some other guy had stolen thousands, and thousands of dollars, took the money and ran off with it. He wanted to keep all of it to himself. He hid it somewhere in this house, to this day I don't know where it is."

"The other man had come looking for my brother, looking to collect his share of the money. Someday he would want this house at any price. All I had to do was wait until I found a man willing to pay so much for this house."

Suddenly Mr. Bondevik looked up and smirked.

Mr.Køhler put down his empty glass of lemonade and scratched his head. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open and he was becoming very dizzy.

"Got cha."

"Ugh!" Mr.Køhler said his speech slightly slurred.

"This lemonade is extremely bitter."

* * *

Yeah this is my version of The Right Kind of House by: Henry Slezar. I know it sucks but hey I wanted to see how it would come out.

Sorry about spelling I wrote this half asleep

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!  
OK SO THE STORY-The Right Kind of House by: Henry Slezar is a 4 page story that my teacher printed off-line for her honors class. The whole story was chapter 1. BUT because oddi, and Aperson wants another chapter I will write another chapter! This chapter is something I'm making up! Its not part of the story Mr. Sleazer wrote. That was chapter 1! Sorry if this is confusing! But anywhore enjoy! ANOTHER THING: IDK WHY BUT EVERY TIME I TYPE 'Lukas last name' it doesn't show up...**

* * *

**The Right Kind of House**  
**Chapter 2**

_Suddenly Mr. Bondevik looked up and smirked._

_Mr.Køhler put down his empty glass of lemonade and scratched his head. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open and he was becoming very dizzy._

_"Got cha."_

_"Ugh!" Mr.Køhler said his speech slightly slurred._

_"This lemonade is extremely bitter."_

* * *

Mr. Bondevik watched in amusement as Mr.Køhler looked around the room with glazed eyes. Playing along Mr. Bondevik took a sip of his lemonade as well and made a face.

"Your right Mr.Køhler this lemonade is bitter, would you like something else to drink?" he asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Yesthatwouldbenice." Mr.Køhler replied, his speech conpletely slurred.

Standing up, Mr. Bondevik made his way to the kitchen. He loosened his black tie (a/n:yeah forgot to mention he's wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, light grey suit jacket,unbuttoned, and light grey dress pants.) and looked around the kitchen for his best friend.

"Ahh there you are."

Mr. Bondevik smirked and made his way out of the kitchen and back to his small living area. His smirk grew more, and more sadistic as he made his way towards Mr.Køhler.

"Oh Mr.Køhler," Mr. Bondevik said in a very sing-song voice, beating his bat against his right hand. His eyes no longer a dull dark blue, but a deep shining violet. "I have a surprise for you~!"

Before Mr.Køhler could turn his head, Mr. Bondevik swung his bat aa hard as he could.

_CRACK!_

A loud crack echoed through out the house. Mr.Køhler slumped forward and fell off the couch, blood staining his wheat-blonde hair.

Letting out a content sigh Mr. Bondevik dropped his bat and made his way towards his fire place and turned on his little radio.

Sitting down on the couch that was previously occupied, Mr. Bondevik crossed his legs and let the sound of violins filled his home. Until that was interrupted by a loud voice and news that made Mr. Bondeviks blood run cold.

_"Eizabeta Héderváry reporting to you live from New York City. Police spotted Alfred F. Jones, the mastermind behind the break in of a bank robbery 6 years before, and the killer of 24 year old Emil Steilsson, Jones parnter and crime, on top of a 12 story buliding! Police are still looking for the money the two robbers sto- Oh my GOD! Jones is about to jump from the building! Hes saying something! _

_"I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I'M SORRY! I-I DON'T WHAT I WAS THINKING! I'M SORRY!"_

_"We don't know what Jones is apologizing for. Stealing the money, killing Steilsson or both! Police are trying to get Jones to come d- JONES HAS JUST JUMPED FROM THE BUILDING! "_

Getting up Mr. Bondevik turned off his radio and faced the unconscious Mr.Køhler before screaming, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE!"

Mr. Bondevik ran over to Mr.Køhler and checked his pulse.

"Faint but its still there, I have to get that poison out!" Blood pumping Mr. Bondevik lifted Mr.Køhler up and dragged him to his basement.

Back in the day Mr. Bondevik used to make postions and such with a fellow class mate, Arthur Kirkland. If he remember correctly there was something in one his spell books that explained how to get posion out of ones system by making a certain postion.

Laying Mr.Køhler done on a steel table, Mr. Bondevik ran to the other side of the room and skimmed over books, looking for the right one.

"Death potions, trolls, fairies, death spells, poisons, black magic, POISONS!"

Grabbing the book, Mr. Bondevik ran back over to Mr.Køhler and started to read the instrutions.

Grabbing the necessary ingredients Mr. Bondevik started to mix them together in his cauldron.

Every so often Mr. Bondevik would look to his left to see if Mr.Køhler was still breathing.

"I'll be damned if I go to jail." Mr. Bondevik muttered under his breath.

Once the potion was done Mr. Bonedivk read the last instruction.

_"Have the vicitum drink the potion."_

Mr. Bondevik took the ladle that was swirling around in his cauldron and poured some in a small glass cup.

Mr. Bondevik looked at Mr.Køhler, then the glass in his hand, and back to Mr.Køhler.

_"How am I suppose to get this down his throat?"_

* * *

Yeah its short I know but i promise the next chapter will be longer. Oh and I lied this is going to be a yaoi. So the rating will go from K to T and maybe M if I feel like it...

Lukas is 29, Mattahis- 31

Anywhore sorry about spelling and stuff

Reviews make me happy, and update faster. So do it :)


End file.
